penstubalfandomcom-20200214-history
Snowinn Language
Snowinn Language, or Snoscien Lancse in Snowinn (/snoskin lonsh/), will possibly be official language of the United Provinces on Fanon: the Snowinn Language. Alphabet 34 letters in total. Special Cases * eau in a word is pronounced /o/. * es at the end of a word is pronounced /ɛ/. * e''' at the end of a word is not said at all. * '''ie in a word is pronounced /i/. * ei in a word is pronounced /ai/. * e''' between two vowels is pronounced /i/. * '''e between two consonants is pronounced /i/. * the y''' in '''ty is soft or silent. * ae is pronounced /ai/ * c''' and '''s together with any vowel in front of them are pronounced /ʃ/. Exception is when there is not one but two s''' letters ('''css) - the three letters together are then pronounced /s/. * h''' as first letter in a word is not said at all. * '''oe together is pronounced /i/. * st at the end of a word is pronounced /s/. * nt at the end of a word is pronounced /n/. * ss is pronounced like a longer /s/. * es preceded by a consonant is pronounced /i/. * o''' as last letter is not said at all or is silent. * '''a between two consonants is sometimes pronounced /o/. * ts is pronounced /ts/. Nouns A Snowinn noun, excluding pluralia tantum, has one of the three specific grammatical genders - masculine, feminine and neuter. Nouns are declined for case and grammatical number (singular and plural). In the following table first two nouns are masculine, next two are feminine, and the two after that are neuter. The singular article is dir while the plural article is deer. There are also articles in Snowinn corresponding to a/an in English: ei in singular and eer in plural. Case Snowinn language inflects nouns, adjectives and pronouns into four grammatical cases: nominative, genitive, dative, accusative. *Nominative: The subject of a sentence, that which carries out the action: "He loves her." *Genitive: The possessor of something, or the object of certain prepositions or verbs; in English "Whose?" "This is Susanna's book." Accusative: The direct object, that which is acted upon, or the object of certain preposition. "He loves her." *Dative: The indirect object, as in when an object is given to someone, or the object of certain prepositions and verbs: "I gave the book to her." The following sections are the declensions of Snowinn language. There are 8 declensions - M1, M2, F1, F2, N1, N2, Irr4 and Irr5. Regular Male (M1) Example: dir tabowe (m.) (engl. the table) Irregular Male (M2) Example: dir legsa (m.) (engl. the leg) Regular Female (F1) Example: dir apwa (f.) (engl. the apple) Irregular Female (F2) Example: dir tauercwouy (f.) (engl. the turkey) Regular Neuter (N1) Example: dir dwomo (n.) (engl. the home) Irregular Neuter (N2) Example: dir stove (n.) (engl. the chair) First Irregular Declension (Irr1) Second least common of all declensions. For some words not ending in -e, -es, -a, -as, -o, -os and -y. It applies for words with nominative endings -t, -d, -r, -th, -b and -l. Example: dir robot (m) (engl. the robot) Second Irregular Declension (Irr2) The least common of all declensions. t applies for words with nominative endings -t, -z, -w and -g. Example: dir varog (f) (engl. the money) Cardinal Numbers Cardinal numbers are, just like nouns, declined with suffixes exactly the same as the nouns they are referring or are connected to. For example, dir ana apwa in nominative singular and deer dwanen apwen in nominative plural. Adjectives Adjectives are at the beginning of the noun they are modifying (they are prefixes). Snowinn adjectives have endings which depend on the case, number and gender. Pronouns Verbs Most verbs are regular though there are irregular verbs such as the verbs to be, to have and to eat. Irregular Verbs Regular Verbs Standard endings for regular verbs are: m''', '''s, t''', '''mo, tes, nt. Tenses There are 5 tenses in Snowinn language: they are infinitive, present, past, future and imperative. There are 2 voices: Active and Passive. Active Present Present is created from infinitive by removing the last 2 letters (-re) and adding proper endings: m''', '''s, t''', '''mo, tes, nt to speak (locvitare): 1. locvita'm' 2. locvita's' 3. locvita't' 1. locvita'mo' 2. locvita'tes' 3. locvita'nt' Past Past is created by adding certain endings to the present tense of a verb: or, o''', '''o, ras, ti, or. to run (ronore): 1. ronom'or' 2. ronos'o' 3. ronot'o' 1. ronomo'ras' 2. ronotes'ti' 3. ronont'or' Future Future is created by adding certain endings to the present tense of a verb: lom, los, lot, lom, los, lot. to create (creatore): 1. creatom'lom' 2. creatos'los' 3. creatot'lot' 1. creatomo'lom' 2. creatotes'los' 3. creatont'lot' Imperative Imperative only exists for 2nd person singular and 2nd person plural. Singular is created by removing the last two letters from the infinitive of a verb while plural is created the same way but by added the ending -te to the verb. to work (agere): 2. ag'e' 2. age'te' Passive Present Present is created from infinitive by removing the last 2 letters (-re) and adding proper endings: mos, sus, tur, mer, tini, ntur. to create (creatore): 1. creato'mos' 2. creato'sus' 3. creato'tur' 1. creato'mer' 2. creato'tini' 3. creato'ntur' Past Present is created from infinitive by adding the following endings to Present endings: tao, et, en, ame, tio, on. to mine (minare): 1. minamo'tao' 2. minasus'et' 3. minatur'en' 1. minamer'ame' 2. minatini'tio' 3. minantur'on' Future Future is created from infinitive by adding the following endings to Present endings: sie, etie, oni, ete, tare, ant. to annoy (annoare): 1. annoamo'sie' 2. annoasus'etie' 3. annoatur'oni' 1. annoamer'ete' 2. annoatini'tare' 3. annoantur'ant' Adpositions and Adverbs Prepositions and postpositions or ad positions are added to words to give them a certain meaning: like in, at, etc. Those are the adpositions in Snowinn: Miscellaneous Sentences SENTENCE ONE: Ja som ei mane. Ja amo wocsere, bibare et esseri apwanen bekkes har sant bonen et belen! /Ya som ey man. Ya am vosher, bibar et eser aplanen bekez iar son bonen et belen!/ I am a man. I love to walk, to drink and to eat apples because they are good and beautiful! Phrases #'Hello = Hallo' #'Hi / Hey = Hay' #'Goodbye = Biewidere' #'Bye = Bayes' #'How are you? = Cav' (Cavo) estes? / Cavo sie?' #'My name is John. = Men name est Jonnes.' #'Welcome = Bonvene' #'Thank you = Dankes tene/Danken' #'who? what? where? how? why? when? = co? sota? code? cavo? vie? wene?' Names Male #'John = Jonnes' #'Adam = Adames' #'Alex = Alecses' #'Ralph = Rawfes' #'Cornelius = Cornewies' #'Christian = Cristianes' #'Jack = Dacces' #'Tom = Tomes' #'Donald = Donaldes' #'Frank = Frances' #'Ivan = Iwanes' #'Albert = Albertes' #'Pens = Penses' #'Stubal = Stwoboles' #'David = Dawiedes' #'Dave = Dejjwes' #'Quacker = Cwaceries' #'Brant = Brantes (Bowantes)' #'Chill = Chieles' #'Mario = Marwies' #'CK / Seekay = Siecejj' #'Ed / EDFan = Edes / Edwanes' New Names All surnames have either one of these suffixes: -ic, -oc, -ac, -ec or -uc. #'Fiertsesec' - derived from "fierce (fiertse)" #'Bonodenowac' - derived from "good day (bono deno)". #'Owtomec' - derived from "of Tom (ow Tom)" #'Owdonaldec' - derived from "of Donald (ow Donald)". #'Owchielic' - derived from "of Chill (ow Chiel)". #'Owcwaceriec' - derived from "of Quacker (ow Kwakeri)". #'Owstwobolec' - derived from "of Stubal (ow Stwobol)". #'Owpensoc' - derived from "of Pens (ow Pens)". Female #'Alex = Aleccssa' #'Laura = Lawra' #'Martha = Marda' #'Eve = Ewa' #'Christine = Cristina' #'Daisy = Deisse' #'Catherine = Catriena' #'Charlotte = Csarwota' #'Clara = Clara' #'Elizabeth = Aelisaweta' #'Carly = Carlie' #'Amy = Amie' #'Melissa = Melissa' #'Malia = Malie' #'Elsa = Elsa' #'Lara = Lara' #'Lucy = Lutsie' #'Sarah = Sara' #'Livia = Livia' #'Valerie = Walerie' #'Julia = Yulia' #'Sophie = Sofia' Country Names (Civitar Namer) #'Acadia = Acadanes' #'Amataria = Amataries' #'Antarctica = Antarctiecanes' #'Calada = Cawadas' #'Castilla = Cashtielanes' #'Culldrome = Cieldromies' #'Dorkugal = Dorcugale' #'Ed Island = Insulederes (Insul + Ed + -er)' #'Finipines = Fienipienes' #'Francterre = Lande Francsaner (Francsakes)' #'Freezeland = Frocswantes' #'Frosia = Froses' #'Liguria = Liegurscanes' #'Magonia = Magonies' #'Margate = Marcatanes' #'Moon Island = Insulunas (Insul + Luna + -as)' #'Munijoch = Mieniehocses' #'Nexon = Neksonanes' #'Rusca = Rusces' #'Shops = Csopanes' #'Snowiny = Snoscanes' #'Snowzerland = Csnosslandes' #'Tropicalis = Tropiecawanes' #'United Provinces = Uniten Provincien' #'United Terra = Unitan Lande' #'Yow = Yowes' #'Zhou = Csosca' State Names (Cstater Namer) #'Caspian - Casspies' #'Deleanor - Diewanoren' #'Dolphinas City - Delwinas Cssita' #'Herwene - Jiervenas' #'Kanowa - Canovas' #'Oslovene - Oslovenscas' #'Penland - Penscas' #'Sitmo - Sietmos' #'Staplia - Staplias' #'Winsburg City - Vinvire Cssita' City Names (Cssitar Namer) #'Dolphinas - Delwinas' #'Doriath - Doriath' #'Snowy City - Csneevire' #'Thaming - Tamesh' #'Winsburg = Vinvires' Nouns and Adjectives Main article: Snowinn Nouns and Adjectives Verbs Main article: Snowinn Verbs Category:Languages